


Happy Ending

by Bewa, Lisa_Ruvo



Series: Best buds [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Jobb, Litt kleint, M/M, Nasjonal runkekveld, Runking, følelser
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Nasjonal runkekveld, Isak og Even har en date.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> ESC-kvelden og "Share the joy" la jo på en måte opp til denne....

Isak våkner av alarmen på mobilen og snur seg mot nattbordet, fikler litt før han får skrudd den av. Han snur seg andre veien og strekker hånden mot Even, men treffer bare tom pute og madrass.

Han må tenke seg om to ganger før han kommer på hvorfor Evens del av sengen er tom så tidlig på morgenen..

Even skulle på oppdrag oppe ved Gardermoen i dag, han skulle reise tidlig, fem eller noe. Isak  gnir seg i øynene, strekker seg i sengen og gløtter mot puten til Even. Fordypningen etter hodet hans er fortsatt der, og Isak smiler for seg selv. Strekker hånden ut og drar puten mot seg. Snuser inn lukten av Even og sukker fornøyd.

På nattbordet til Even ser han et kort som står lent opp mot et eller annet. Det står ISAK med store bokstaver på kortet og han strekker armen ut og tar det.

Bak kortet står en dorull og en tube glid.

Isak kniper øynene sammen, flytter litt på seg i sengen og snur kortet. Leser det som står bakpå kortet.

 

_Ser fram til date i kveld._

_Elsker deg._

 

Isak kjenner at han smiler av ordene, og det kribler i hele ham. Han har jo tenkt på det, flere ganger faktisk, siden Eskild fortalte om Nasjonal runkkveld. Han hadde vært inne på nettet og lest på siden til NRK om sendingen. En tre timer lang direktesending på P3 om onani, eller runking da.

Og de hadde snakket om det, for noen dager siden, bare at akkurat nå hadde han glemt det. De hadde tullet litt med det først, snakket om både runkefest og runkering, men så hadde de bestemt seg for å gjøre det. Sammen, i kveld. Kanskje det å se på at den andre gjøre det selv kunne gi dem enda bedre sex sammen også. For å se på hva Even gjorde selv, hvordan han gjør det, hva han liker, er jo en god ting.

Isak hadde dessuten aldri sett noe galt i det, og før Even hadde hånden vært hans beste venn. Men etter? Det var en stund siden nå, at han hadde gjort alt selv. Han hadde ikke noe å klage på, for å si det sånn. Dessuten, han har jo slett ikke noe imot å få se på Even gjøre det selv. Det kommer nok til å tenne ham, han vet det. Og han kommer sikkert til å få store problemer med å la være han også. Det kjente han jo allerede nå, ved å tenke på det. Det vanskeligste vil nok bli  å la være å ta på Even?

 

Tankene på å få se på Even, gjør at kriblingen i magen tiltar, han puster litt tyngre og vurderer å benytte gliden som Even har satt fram, men bestemmer seg for å holde ut.

Vente til kvelden.

Vente på Even.

 

Når han sitter ved kjøkkenbordet og spiser frokost litt senere, sender han Even en melding.

**_Gleder meg til i kveld.  🍆_**

**_Raust av deg å sette fram både dopapir og glid. ❤_**

 

*

 

Når han kommer inn på laben litt før åtte, blir han møtt av en litt stresset Sana.

“Har du de prøvene klare? De som vi skal levere innen klokka 10 i dag?”

“Jada, Sana. De står i skapet der borte. Ikke noe stress. Slapp av.”

Isak går bort til arbeidsplassen sin og skrur på PC’n. Det plinger i telefonen, og han ser det er melding fra Even. Han gløtter bort på Sana som er opptatt i prøveskapet, så han åpner meldingen og leser den.

_Brukte du gliden? 🍆 💦❤_

_Blir varmt her, når jeg tenker på å se på deg._

Isak gløtter bort på Sana igjen, hun har fortsatt hodet inn i skapet, så han skriver kjapt et svar.

**_Venter til i kveld. Men tenkte på deg, og det var vanskelig å la være. Du er hot._ **

Svaret fra Even lar ikke vente på seg.

_Du også. Jeg blir hard bare av å chatte med deg._

**_Even! Du kan ikke skrive det._ **

_Hvorfor ikke? Blir du hard?_

**_Gjett da._ **

 

Sana kremter bak ham og han skvetter, legger telefonen med skjermen ned. Uansett hva Even kommer til å sende nå, så kan ikke Sana se det. Isak kjenner at han er varm i ansiktet, og det presser mot bomullsstoffet i den hvite arbeidsbuksen. Isak snur seg mot Sana og ser at hun har det blikket som betyr at hun skjønner noe.

“Even?” Hun smalner øynene.

“Mm.” Isak nikker. “Sorry.”

“Var det i kveld dere skulle på date?”

“Eh, ja.” Isak nikker bare.

Det var her om dagen det bare datt ut av ham at de skulle på date i kveld. Han sa ikke noe om det andre, bare at de skulle på date, fordi Sana hadde invitert dem på middag til Yousef og henne i kveld. Og det kunne de jo ikke. Ikke når de skulle… Isak kan ikke tenke mer på det akkurat nå, han kjenner at han ikke tåler det. Da blir han nødt til å gjøre noe med det for å holde ut dagen. Og han skal jo ikke det, ikke alene. “Eh.. Even bare lurte på om jeg ville ha fløtegratinerte poteter eller chips.”

“Og det rødmer du av?”

“Nei?”

“Jo, du rødmet i sted.”

“Gjorde jeg vel ikke. Fant du de prøvene i skapet?”

Sana ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene mot ham. “Jada, jeg fant dem. Jeg går over med dem nå.”

“Fint.”

Sana går ut av laben, og Isak begynner å jobbe, men først skrur han av både lyd og vibrering på telefonen, kan ikke ha flere forstyrrelser fra Even nå.

 

Når han går til lunsj, drister Isak seg til å ta fram telefonen og se på den. Skjermen er heldigvis ikke full av varsler, men han har et fra Even, og et ubesvart anrop fra Eskild. Han hever øyenbrynene av anropet fra Eskild, mens han klikker seg inn på meldingen fra Even.

_Jeg og. Bare tanken på at jeg skal få se deg ta på deg selv, se på når du kommer… ._

Han stopper opp, midt i gangen på vei til kantinen. Det ligger et bilde under meldingen også, et bilde av hånden til Even som ligger i skrittet hans. Isak svelger, ser på fingrene hans som krummer seg rundt den tydelige bulen i buksen hans, tenker på hvordan de fingrene både kan gripe rundt seg selv og..

“Unnskyld?”

En dame dulter borti ham, og Isak trykker raskt bort meldingen _,_ ser seg rundt. Det er ingen som har lagt merke til at han har stoppet opp midt i gangen på vei til kantinen, men han  bestemmer seg for å ikke svare på meldingen nå. Han er tørr i munnen når han stiller seg i køen, og det kiler i magen av tanken på meldingen til Even.

Sana kommer og setter seg ved samme bord som han, og de prater lett om dagens jobb. Telefonen til Isak ligger på bordet, og med ett lyser skjermen opp. Det er Eskild som ringer.

Igjen.

Sana ser på ham. “Skal du ikke ta den?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, kan vente med å snakke med Eskild til etter jobb.”

Sana smalner øynene mot ham. “Det kan jo være noe viktig da?”

Isak rister på hodet igjen. “Tvilsomt.” Han lar det ringe ut, og fortsetter å spise, løfter kaffekoppen og blåser lett på den varme kaffen. Plutselig lyser det opp på skjermen igjen.

_“Nasjonal Runkekveld. Jeg vurderer å…”_

Ordene lyser mot Isak. Det kjennes ut som hele verden kan se dem. Sana ser dem i alle fall, for hun stopper å spise, legger gaffelen ned i salaten og lener seg over bordet.

“Seriøst Isak?”

“Hva?” Isak setter kaffekoppen ned, sveiper bort meldingen fra Eskild, mens hjertet begynner å dunke skikkelig hardt i brystet hans.

“Eskild?”

Isak ser på henne, det går langsomt opp for ham hva hun kanskje tenker, og han begynner å le kort. “Nei.” Rister på hodet mens han ler. “Neinei.”

“Hva?” Sana ser fortsatt på ham.

Isak sukker, tenker på hva han skal si, men finner ut at han bare får hoppe i det, forteller om samtalen på kjøkkenet den kvelden med ESC-festen. Sana sitter med store øyne før hun begynner å le.

“Seriøst? Foreslo Eskild det?”

Isak nikker, og ser ned i bordplaten. “Han snakker vel av og til litt før han tenker vel?”

“Av og til?” Sana ler. “Nesten alltid.”

“Jeg vet.” Isak må le han også.

“Men hva er det han vurderer?”

Isak trekker på skuldrene.

“Men les meldingen da, Isak!”

Isak ser på henne, hun nikker mot skjermen og Isak låser den opp. Leser meldingen og klarer ikke å la være å himle med øynene, ser på Sana og leser høyt.

_“Nasjonal Runkekveld. Jeg vurderer å melde meg for å runke på direkten på P3, Isak. God ide?”_

“Hva faen skal jeg svare på det?” Isak legger telefonen på bordet, og løfter kaffekoppen.

Sana rister på hodet, bøyer seg fram. “Heldigvis din kompis, din nabo.”

Isak stønner. “Jeg veit. Men hvorfor spør han meg om det? Han vet jo hva jeg syns.”

“Hva syns du da?”

“Bare tanken på at **_noen som helst_ ** skal runke på direkten syns jo jeg er dritflaut. Og tanken på at Eskild skal gjøre det, er enda verre.”

“Men kan du ikke si det da?”

“Nei, for da gjør han det.” Isak rister på hodet.

“Si at han skal gjøre det da.” Sana tar en bit av maten sin. “Omvendt psykologi.”

Isak setter kaffekoppen ned i bordet. “Funker ikke på Eskild, han kommer til å gjøre det uansett.”

“Så la ham gjøre det da. Du trenger vel ikke høre på P3 i kveld?”

Isak ser brått opp på henne. “Eh, nei. Langt i fra.”

“Dessuten, du har vel mer enn nok med å være på date med Even vel?” Hun smiler skjevt til ham før hun kikker ned på maten sin og spiser videre.

Isak tenker han ikke trenger å si noe mer. Så de spiser videre i stillhet. Helt til skjermen hans lyser opp igjen.

Melding fra Even:

🍆💦🍆💦  lyser mot dem.

Sana kikker mot telefonen.

Isak ser at Sana ser det, men bryr seg ikke. Bare snur telefonen og spiser videre. Han kan kjenne blikket til Sana på seg, vet at hun sitter med det skjeve, bedrevitende gliset sitt midt i ansiktet, men han bryr seg ikke. Ikke så mye i alle fall.

 

*

 

Isak lukker døren bak seg og slipper sekken på gulvet i gangen. “Hallo?” Det lukter fantastisk i leiligheten, og hva Even enn har laget, så kjenner Isak at det kommer til å smake helt nydelig.

“Halla!” Han hører stemmen til Even fra kontoret og går inn.

Even ligger på knærne under pulten og holder på med et eller annet.

“Hva gjør du? Isak ser på ham, ser på rumpa som stikker opp i været, og noe annet, noe han ikke har lagt merke til før når Even har montert diverse rundt omkring. Nemlig at han har rørleggersprekk. Ikke sånn at hele rumpa synes, men de øverste centimeterne lyser mot ham, over kanten på linningen i buksa, der t-skjorten har glidd opp. Og det som sikkert for mange andre er skikkelig turnoff, er akkurat det motsatte for Isak.

Fordi det er Even.

“Vi hadde overskudd av firer-stikkontakter der jeg jobbet i dag, så da tok jeg med et par stykker hjem. Monterer en her og en på stuen, så slipper du skjøteledningene. Det er ikke bra, vet du. Trodde jeg skulle rekke det før du kom hjem.” Even snakker under bordet, men Isak er usikker på om han får med seg alt hva han sier, for det eneste han klarer å se på er rumpesprekken til Even.

“Mmm.”

Han kjemper mot lysten til å gå bort, stryke varsomt med fingeren sin over den, skyve fingeren litt ned i den, under bukselinningen og opp igjen. Isak må svelge, han kjenner han er tørr i munnen, og det kribler nederst i magen.

Så slår det ham plutselig.

Om Even er på jobb og monterer noe på gulvet, under et bord eller noe, kan andre se det Isak ser nå? Hjertet banker litt fortere, han kjenner en svart skygge gli over seg selv, en skygge av sjalusi.

Han vil ikke at andre skal se Even sånn.

Isak tar gulvet i et par langsomme, men lange skritt, bøyer seg fram og gjør det han akkurat tenkte på. Stryker varsomt over Evens hud like over beltet. Even stopper alle bevegelser, og sitter helt rolig. Isak lar fingeren gli mot midten, stryker varsomt ned i sprekken og opp igjen. “Ehm, viser du rumpesprekken din for alle på jobb også?”

Even dukker fram fra under pulten, setter seg opp på knærne, rumpa ned på hælene, og kikker opp på ham. “Sjalu?”

“Faktisk.” Isak nikker. “Jeg vil ikke at andre skal se den, den er liksom… Min.”

“Din faktisk.” Even reiser seg.

“Litt min i hvertfall.” Isak legger hodet på skakke og ser på Even som smiler mot ham.

“Litt din. Og nei, jeg viser ikke rumpesprekken min på jobb. Passer på å dra opp buksen når jeg bøyer meg ned. Men her hjemme…. tenkte ikke det gjorde så mye da.” Han ser på Isak med det blå, gnistrende blikket som gjør ham helt mo i knærne. Det blikket som får blodet til å fosse rundt i blodårene, mye raskere enn vanlig.

Isak svelger og smiler. “Det gjør jo ikke det. Bare at….” Han kikker på leppene til Even som krøller seg i et skjevt smil. “Det er faktisk ganske hot da.”

Even ler litt. “Tror ikke det er mange som syns rørleggersprekk er spesielt hot.”

“Ikke? Mye rare folk ass.” Isak lukker avstanden mellom dem med et par små skritt, legger hendene bak på rumpen til Even og klemmer den. “Din er i alle fall helt sykt hot. For meg.”

Even legger hendene sine på kinnene til Isak og kysser ham. “Jeg kan jo ikke annet enn å bli glad for det da.” Tomlene til Even stryker over kinnet hans, kysser ham en gang til. “Men jeg må nesten montere ferdig kontakten før mat. Tror det er sånn ti minutter igjen.”

“Okey.” Isak slipper taket i ham. “Jeg går og dusjer.”

“Hvorfor dusje nå? Det må du jo gjøre senere i kveld uansett?”

Isak dytter ham litt i skulderen. “Jeg skal faktisk på date.”

“Hæ? På date?” Even ler kort.

“Jepp. Med en sånn sykt hot dude. En elektriker med rørleggersprekk.”

“Wow. Heldig elektriker da, som skal på date med deg.”

“Tror jeg er den heldige.” Isak hever øyenbrynene mot Even og går ut av kontoret.

 

I dusjen kan han ikke la være å tenke på synet av Evens rumpe i været igjen. Tenker på hvordan det ville vært å fortsette å stryke over ryggen hans og ned i sprekken. Høre han sukke og kanskje stønne litt når fingeren hans forsiktig berører åpningen. Legge hånden over rumpeballen hans og klemme til.

Isaks hånd glir ned over magen, ned mot skrittet. Han griper rundt seg selv og lar hånden gli langsomt mens han tenker på hva han ville gjort med Even på kontoret om det hadde vært en annen dag, med andre planer. Isak lukker øynene og ser det for seg, hvordan han stryker Even over rumpa, opp over ryggen, skyver t-skjorten opp, hvordan han bøyer seg over ham, løsner beltet, skyver buksen ned, kysser ham overalt på ryggen, stryker over rumpen, kanskje lar han hendene gli over magen også, ned i bokseren hans og griper om Even som han nå griper om seg selv.

Isak åpner øyene og kommer seg ut av fantasien. Slipper sin egen halvharde pikk,drar hendene gjennom håret i stedet og skrur av dusjen.

Han skal jo vente.

Han skal gjøre det sammen med Even.

I det han går ut av dusjen, ser han at badedøren har står på gløtt. Har den gjort det hele tiden? Kanskje lukket han den, kanskje Even har åpnet den, og stått og sett på ham. Han kan ikke noe for det, men tenker at det er pirrende. Det er jo ikke som at han ikke har gjort det selv, når Even har stått i dusjen. Beundret ham, sett på ham, tenkt på ham.

Isak slenger håndduken rundt livet og går ut på kjøkkenet. Ser Even står og steker biff og går bort til ham, legger armene rundt livet hans og kysser ham lett i nakken. “Det lukter skikkelig godt. Gleder meg til å spise.”

Even rykker litt til, og snur hodet mot ham. Smiler. “Skal du spise med bare håndkleet rundt livet?”

“Kanskje?” Isak stryker over magen til Even og Even stopper alle bevegelsene.

“Om du ikke lar det være, kommer biffene til å bli svarte.”

“Det vil vi jo ikke ha noe av.” Isak lirker hånden under t-skjorten hans og kjenner huden til Even under fingrene sine. Even snapper etter pusten, prøver å snu den ene biffen, men får det ikke til.

“Isak. Jeg må…” Han slipper stekepinsetten og skyver hånden til Isak bort. “..snu biffene. Du.Må.Stoppe.”

“Okey.” Isak slipper Even og slenger hendene i været. Stiller seg ved siden av ham i stedet. “De ser skikkelig saftige og gode ut.”

“De blir nok det også, om du ikke distraherer så jævlig.”

“Er jeg distraherende?” Isak prøver å se uskyldig ut.

“Deg, med bare et håndkle rundt livet og med hendene dine under t-skjorten min, det er faktisk over distraherende.”

Isak ler, bøyer seg fram og kysser Even på kinnet. “Jeg får gå og kle på meg da.”

Han går raskt ut av kjøkkenet og inn på badet igjen. Får på seg klærne og vender tilbake til kjøkkenet. Even står fortsatt ved kjøkkenbenken, men nå ligger det en biff på hver sin tallerken, og Even løfter en form med fløtegratinerte poteter ut av oven.

“Potetene og grønnsakene er klare. Biffene skal bare få hvile litt. Kanskje du finner en øl til hver?”

“Øl? På tirsdag? Vakkert!”

“Ikke sant. Kan ikke ha biff uten øl.”

“Burde hatt biff 14. mars i stedet da.” Isak åpner kjøleskapet, og lurer på om Even tar den. Han smiler for seg selv.

“14. mars?”

“Ja? Biff og blowjobdagen.” Isak setter ølen på bordet og gløtter bort på Even som nikker.

“Seff. At jeg kunne glemme den.” Han ser på Isak når han løfter formen med poteter over på bordet. “Men jeg tror kanskje det ble en BJ selv om det ikke ble biff?”

“Vet du, det kan jeg ikke huske. Akkurat hvilken dag du har gitt eller fått det altså.”

“Så du fører ikke statistikk?”

“Overhodet ikke.” Isak ler.

Even kommer med biffene og setter seg ned. “Værsågod.”

“Det ser digg ut, og jeg er skrubbsulten.” Isak forsyner seg og Even gjør det samme.

Det blir helt stille mellom dem, noe som er veldig uvanlig. De pleier jo å prate om alt og ingenting når de spiser. Isak kikker opp på Even som ser på ham, men slår blikket ned og ser i maten sin. Isak kan se at han smiler litt forsiktig, og ser opp på ham igjen. Hever øyenbrynene mot ham og øynene glitrer. Men det er noe annet der også, en bitteliten usikkerhet. Så godt kjenner han Even at han ser det med en gang.

Isak klarer ikke å komme unna tanken om at dette er litt rart. At de har avtalt å runke sammen. Men han vet ikke om han kan si det til Even. Når de har sex, så er det liksom en naturlig følge av kyss, kos, berøringer, begjær, behov, you name it, liksom. Men nå, nå sitter de på hver sin side av bordet og er helt stille. Det er ikke sånn det skal være. Han hadde jo egentlig bare gledet seg til i kveld, gledet seg til å se på Even, følge med, nyte synet, mens nå, nå er det nesten litt kleint.

Han må bare spørre. “Du Even? Hva… eller hvordan… eller… nei fuck it. Hvordan gjør vi det her. Jeg mener etterpå?”

“Etterpå?” Even ser på ham.

“Ja? Kler vi av oss og legger oss på sengen og runker, skal vi sette oss i sofaen og bare… gjøre det? Skal vi vente til vi skal legge oss? Skal vi…?”

Even legger bestikket ned og ser på ham. Lenge.

Det er helt stille i rommet. Bare lyden av kjøleskapet som durer kan høres, sammen med den fjerne lyden fra trafikken utenfor. “Jeg vet ikke. Hva tenker du?”

Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg spurte først, jeg vet ikke. Har aldri gjort det før jeg.” Even hever øyenbrynene mot ham. “Altså, har aldri runket sammen med kjæresten min sånn på kommando mener jeg.”

Det blir helt stille igjen. Even tar opp bestikket igjen og skjærer en bit av biffen, putter den i munnen og tygger langsomt. Det ser ut som han tenker. Isak spiser litt av potetene, ser i tallerkenen og tenker, skjærer en bit av biffen. Den smaker fantastisk godt, det er ikke det, men det ligger noe annet der også, og tar bort litt av gleden ved den gode maten Even har laget.

“Ehm, du?” De ser på hverandre og sier det på likt.

Isak begynner å le, og Even følger etter. Latteren deres triller over bordet.

“Tenker du det samme som meg tro?” Even lener seg fram med albuene på bordet og ser på ham.

“Det kan godt hende. Hva tenker du?” Isak lener seg også fram.

“Jeg tenker at… dette… altså, dette med i kveld… at det…”

“...er litt kleint? Eller rart?” Isak avbryter ham, fullfører setningen.

“Ja?” Even puster ut. “Du syns det du også?”

“Eh, ja.” Isak trekker pusten. “Jeg mener, jeg har jo sett fram til det, i hele dag. De meldingene du sendte, de var hotte, og jeg ble skikkelig tent av dem. Men nå, når vi skulle sette oss og spise, og det bare slo meg at vi liksom har AVTALT å runke sammen, så ble det bare teit.”

“Mm.” Even nikker. “Akkurat det samme tenkte jeg. Jeg har også hatt de tankene i hele dag. Gledet meg. Og når du kom inn på kontoret i sted, strøk meg over ryggen, så var det veldig pirrende, og jeg hadde lyst til å bare...eller jeg hadde bare lyst til at du skulle, ja, ta meg der og da.  Men nå?” Even trekker pusten, finner blikket hans og ser ham inn i øynene. “Skal vi bare drite i det?”

“Ja? Kan vi det?”

“Vi kan det.” Even puster ut, og Isak kjenner at skuldrene blir lettere..

“Jeg mener, det er jo ikke sånn vi pleier å gjøre det, avtale at vi skal ha sex liksom. Det bare skjer.”

“Ganske ofte så bare skjer det ja.” Even ler, han ser mer avslappet og glad ut enn han gjorde for bare noen minutter siden, og Isak kjenner det selv også.

 

De rydder kjøkkenet sammen og i det de er ferdige, slenger Even kjøkkenkluten i vasken og går mot badet. “Jeg tar meg en dusj jeg.”

“Mm.” Isak ser på ham, griper telefonen sin som ligger på benken og går ut i stuen. Han hører Even romstere på badet, hører vannet fra vasken en stund, før han hører dørene til dusjkabinettet blir åpnet og lukket. Så blir vannet skrudd på.

Tankene flyter litt. Han ser for seg Even i dusjen, ser for seg vannet som renner over kroppen hans, begynner på hodet, striper av vann som glir nedover kinnene hans, over skuldrene, over brystet, magen og samler seg under navlen. Ser for seg hendene til Even som stryker over kroppen, kanskje han stryker litt ekstra over brystvortene, kanskje de glir ned mot skrittet, kanskje han tar rundt seg selv, klemmer ballene.

Isak klarer ikke å fokusere på nyhetssaken han leser på telefonen lengre. Ett eller annet om EU-valget, men han driter i det. EU kan være EU, fantasien om Even i dusjen er trumfer hele verden. Han slenger telefonen ned i sofaen ved siden av seg, kjenner kriblingen i magen, den han egentlig har kjent på i hele dag. Den er tilbake med full styrke.

Han reiser seg opp og går langsomt mot badedøren, lytter til lydene av vannet som treffer både dusjveggene og gulvet. Døren står på gløtt, kanskje Even gjorde det med hensikt? Han kikker inn. Må lukke det ene øyet for å kunne se ordentlig. Even står halvveis med ryggen mot ham. Isak kan se rumpa hans, hoftene, kan se armene som akkurat nå blir dratt gjennom håret, han stryker det våte håret bakover, bøyer hodet bakover og lar strålen treffe ansiktet.

Hendene hans glir ned over kinnene og Isak vet akkurat hvordan det føles. Når fingertuppene stryker over kjeven hans, små skjeggstubber som rasper lett i putene på fingrene, hvordan det er å kysse ham like under øret, der Even holder hånden akkurat nå.

Evens hender fortsetter nedover brystet, over magen og ned mot skrittet. Han gjør akkurat det Isak så for seg. Griper rundt seg selv, før han lar hånden gli ned mot ballene og klemmer.

Isak trekker pusten raskt, han er usikker på om han lager lyd også, men Even reagerer ikke. Han kjenner selv at han puster fortere, tar seg i å tenke at Even ikke må stoppe. At han må fortsette. Men han kan ikke si noe, for akkurat nå vil han ikke at Even skal vite at han er her.

Han vil bare se.

Evens griper rundt seg selv igjen, og hånden hans beveger seg langsomt over pikken. Hodet hans faller bakover og det ser ut som han har øynene lukket. Isak kjenner at han åpner munnen og han puster ikke lenger med nesen. Han må klemme rundt seg selv gjennom jeansstoffet, og er på vei til å åpne knappen i buksen når Even retter opp hodet. Isak trekker seg lynraskt tilbake fra dørsprekken og lener seg mot veggen rett utenfor badet. Han puster tungt og skal til å bøye seg fram for å kikke videre når han hører at dusjen blir skrudd av og dusjkabinettet blir åpnet.

Isak puster inn og ut.

Han lister seg forbi badedøren og inn på soverommet, lar døren stå på gløtt, legger seg på sengen og tenker fuck it, er det nasjonal runkekveld eller er det ikke?

Han åpner knappen i buksen. Ser for seg Even på badet, fortsatt i dusjen, med hånden rundt pikken sin. Isak lirker hånden ned i bokseren, griper rundt seg selv og slipper ut en lite stønn.

Døren til badet blir åpnet, og han hører skrittene til Even som går mot stuen. “Isak?”

Stemmen hans er mørk, sånn mørk som den pleier å være når han er tent. Mørk og grumsete, raspete. Sexy, deilig. Isak kan se for seg øynene hans også. Når de blir mørkere blå enn vanlig. Når de fylles med begjær og lyst. Han klarer ikke å svare, bare tenker at Even må skjønne hvor han er og han skyver buksen og bokseren lenger ned, sparker dem i gulvet og lar den ene hånden bevege seg langsomt over pikken, mens den andre glir opp under t-skjorten og stryker over sine egne brystvorter.

 

Plutselig ser han Even som står midt i døråpningen. Håret er vått, det drypper vanndråper ned på skuldrene hans, de triller nedover brystkassen hans. Ble han forstyrret i dusjen, merket han at Isak hadde stått og sett på ham? Øynene hans er store og han stirrer på Isak, mens et smil kryper opp i ansiktet hans.

Rundt livet har han håndduken, den henger på hoftene hans, og Even legger hånden over skrittet sitt utenpå den hvite frotéen. Lyset fra lampene de har over sengen gir et varmt lys, det skinner mot Even og han framstår nesten som en gresk gud der han står. Isak kan nesten kjenne lukten av ham helt bort til seg, og vil egentlig bare ha ham i sengen sammen med seg.  

Isak lar hånden som han har rundt pikken bevege seg langsomt over den, han lar blikket sitt gli over kroppen til Even. Stopper ved hånden hans som beveger seg bort fra skrittet og opp over mage og brystkasse. Isak tar seg i å ønske at Even kan løsne håndkleet, for han ser konturene av pikken til hans under den. Den er hard, det synes tydelig..  

Isak vil se mer.

“Ta det av.” Isak ser Even inn i øynene. Stemmen hans er hes, ordene kommer ut som et pust.

Even tar et skritt inn i rommet og med den ene hånden løsner han håndkleet og lar det falle ned på gulvet.

Isak må svelge hardt og klemmer rundt pikken sin av synet som åpenbarer seg foran ham. Hele kroppen til Even lyser mot ham. Den brede, stramme brystkassen, de muskuløse overarmene, magen som beveger seg fordi Even puster, hånden til Even som glir over sine egne hofter ned mot pikken som står opp.

“Det er lov å ombestemme seg, er det ikke?” Stemmen til Isak bærer ikke langt, men Even hører ham, og han nikker. Tar enda et skritt mot sengen og setter det ene kneet i madrassen.

Isak må sette seg litt opp, ser på Even som langsomt setter det andre kneet oppi sengen også. Setter seg tilbake på hælene mens hånden fortsatt ligger rundt pikken og beveger seg langsomt over den.

“Du så på meg?” Evens stemme er mørk, det dirrer i øregangene til Isak når ordene treffer ham. Dirringen forplanter seg raskt gjennom hele kroppen og helt ned i magen. Det er et spørsmål, men Even vet svaret, så Isak smiler bare.

“Jeg merket det.” Even smiler svakt,  øynene glitrer. “Det var….sexy på en måte.”

“Ja?” Isak klemmer ordene ut, ser på brystvortene til Even som har knoppet seg i den litt kjølige luften på soverommet, ser på halsen hans, kan nesten se halspulsåren hans som har utvidet seg litt. Ser at Even svelger før han snakker.

“At du sto og så på meg og ble tent av det.”

Isak nikker. “Gjorde du det? Før middagen?”

Øynene til Even blir store, enda mørkere enn i sted. Isak kjenner pulsen i øret mens han venter på svaret, selv om han nesten vet hva det er. Hendene glir litt raskere nå, både hans egen og Evens. Even strekker seg etter tuben med glid på nattbordet, tar litt i hånden før han kaster den mot Isak.

“Ja. Du var hot.”

Isak griper tuben med glid og klemmer ut litt i hånden, legger den rundt seg selv igjen og prøver å finne tempoet til Even.

“Det var du også.” Isak setter seg opp på knærne i sengen, nærmere Even, men ikke så nærme at de berører hverandre.

Han ser Even inn i øynene, de er nesten helt svarte nå, store når de er åpne. Men han blunker langsomt, holder dem lukket litt før han åpner dem igjen. Pusten hans går raskerer og brystkassen hever og senker seg. Isak har lyst til å strekke ut hånden, la den gli over skulderen hans, nedover brystskassen, bøye seg fram, slikke over brystvorten hans og la hånden gli ned over magen hans og gripe rundt ham.

Men han bare tenker det.

Hånden går raskere over pikken, hans egen pust matcher Evens, og Even flytter seg litt nærmere ham, så nærme at Isak kan kjenne varmen fra lårene hans mot sine selv om de ikke er helt inntil. Han kjenner varmen fra Even også, kjenner luktene av ham. Alle de kjente, deilige luktene pirrer ham i nesen.

Luktene av Even.

 

Blikket til Isak fester seg på hånden til Even. Den som glir opp og ned over pikken hans. Ser hvordan fingrene krummer seg rundt den, ser hvordan tommelen glir over tuppen når den er på toppen, hvordan musklene i underarmen spenner seg når hånden beveger seg.

Isak ser opp på ansiktet til Even, men møter ikke blikket hans, for Even ser ned på Isaks hånd. Det sender skjelvinger gjennom kroppen til Isak når han ser det. At Even følger med på han, hva han gjør, hvordan han gjør det.

Det gir en veldig følelse av nærhet og samhørighet å gjøre dette, selv om de ikke berører hverandre i det hele tatt. Det er absolutt ikke rart eller kleint, bare fint, sexy, hot, deilig. Even løfter blikket og treffer Isaks. Munnen til Even åpner seg litt og han slipper ut mye pust. Øynene smiler mot ham, og Isak prøver å smile tilbake, men er ikke sikker på at han klarer det, for det bygger seg opp noe annet. Han kommer til å komme snart, lukker øynene og legger hodet litt bakover. Øker takten med hånden og stønner høyt.

“Even, jeg…”

“Jeg… og…Isak...” Stønnet til Even fyller hele rommet.

Han åpner øynene og trekker pusten i korte drag. Løfter hodet og ser på Even igjen. Han sitter med øynene lukket, men Isak må bare se. Vil helst se på både ansiktet og pikken til Even når han kommer, men vet at det ikke går, han må velge.

Brystkassen til Even hever og senker seg raskt, musklene i armen hans jobber, Isak kan se det både i over- og underarmen. Fingrene hans ligger rundt pikken og lyden av den raske takten hånden lager stemmer med rytmen til Isak.

Isak klarer ikke lenger å ikke ta på ham. Han må bare kjenne huden til Even under fingrene. Han strekker ut den ledige hånden, legger den i nakken på Even og trekker ham mot seg. Leppene deres krasjer sammen i et slurvete, vått kyss. Even stønner inn i munnen hans og presser seg mot ham. Isak kjenner hånden hans i nakken. Han blir dratt mot ham.

Isak flytter seg enda litt nærmere Even, lirker det ene kneet inn mellom hans, kjenner umiddelbart den klamme huden til Even mot begge sidene av låret sitt. Kneet er nesten helt inn mellom beina til Even.

Kysset blir dypere, heftigere og like slurvete, stønnene deres høyere, tydeligere, kraftigere. Og det sender Isak over. Han legger pannen mot Evens, kikker ned mellom kroppene deres og ser at han kommer i det alt eksploderer inni ham og han slipper ut et langt stønn av nytelse.

I det hånden hans blir våt av eget cum, ser Isak at Evens hånd stopper opp et øyeblikk. “Å fuck… Isak...” Han roper nesten og Isak ser at Even kommer, han klarer ikke å ta øynen fra det, bare stirrer på hånden som  beveger seg igjen, den glir litt langsommere over pikken som pulserer, drar med seg cum ned og opp igjen.

Isak flytter sin hånd over til Evens. Klemmer rundt hånden hans som fortsatt ligger rundt pikken.

Han løfter hodet og ser på Even. Han har fortsatt øynene lukket, men åpner dem når Isak ser på ham. Et smil brer seg over ansiktet hans, det blir større og større, når helt opp til øynene og han bøyer seg fram, kysser ham.

“Fy faen, det er deilig å se på deg.” Isak trekker seg litt tilbake, stryker noen hårstrå bort fra den svette pannen til Even og kysser ham lett igjen.

“Det var helt vannvittig hot.” Even nikker, krummer hånden i nakken hans og drar ham helt inntil seg.

Kroppen hans er svett og klam og han oser av varme.

“Men det holdt hardt å ikke kunne ta på deg.”

Even nikker. “Det skal ikke bli noen vane.”

Isak rister på hodet, synker inn mot Even og kjenner armene hans som legger seg rundt ham og klemmer ham inntil seg.

 

Senere på kvelden, ligger de i hver sin ende av sofaen, beina flettet sammen i midten og hver sin øl på bordet.

Telefonen til Isak plinger, og han ser en melding fra Eskild.

_“Er på direkten om få minutter.”_

Isak stivner litt, men begynner å le. “Even? Eskild skal på P3. Nå. Vi må høre på.”

Even begynner å le. “Serr?”

“Ja.”

“Skal han runke på direkten også?”

“Vetta faen jeg. Kan aldri være sikker med Eskild.” Isak setter seg opp i sofaen, leter fram P3 på telefonen og kobler den til høyttaleren i stuen, skrur på.

Stemmene fra radioen når ut til dem, og Isak bytter plass i sofaen og legger seg helt inntil Even.

_“Så har vi neste innringer. Han var egentlig villig til å runke på direkten her, men sånn ble det ikke likevel? Eskild, hva skjedde?”_

_“Heeei. Nei, det ble dessverre ikke sånn. For det første fikk jeg forespørsel fra masturbathe-a-thon om å være med der, og det klarte jeg ikke å si nei til. For å si det sånn, jeg gav et bidrag. Og for det andre er det litt vanskelig å holde seg når naboen holder show bak de tynne veggene som skiller leilighetene våre fra hverandre.”_

_“Oi. Såpass.”_ Programlederen høres ut som han setter kaffen i halsen.

_“Ja, jeg tror de koste seg, for å si det forsiktig.”_ Stemmen til Eskild er full av latter. _“Og de er veldig gode gutter begge to, så det er veldig fint. Og jeg er glad for at de tok denne runkekvelden alvorlig. Det har jeg gjort.”_

_“Men så bra. Ingen hemninger verken hos deg eller hos naboene dine, høres det ut som.”_

_“Naboene mine har nok mange flere hemninger enn meg, men de glemmer seg litt, innimellom. Sånn annenhver kveld eller noe.”_ Eskild ler og Isak ser opp på Even, kjenner at ansiktet blir varmt, men han rister bare på hodet.

“Eskild ass.”

Even ler, klemmer Isak tett inntil seg og kysser ham. “Og det var verdt det.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tusen takk for at du leser! ❤❤
> 
> Setter stor pris på en kommentar!❤


End file.
